


The Orphan

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Enchanted Forest, Emma is tired of her parents' overbearing nature, so she decides to come up with a plan to get Henry back from the queen on her own. She is captured quickly, and Regina makes a deal to set her free, but when the conditions of the deal are met, Emma decides to stay. Regina feels alone and begins to find comfort in the savior's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Orphan

She was an orphan. Even with the presence of her parents in their home back in the Enchanted Forest, she was alone, and nothing reminded her of this more than when they tried to control her every move. They just wanted to be parents. But they had long since lost their chance. David and Mary Margaret, as hard as they tried, could not break their daughter's will. Emma was a free spirit, an independent woman with a mind of her own, and something about that just didn't sit right with her parents. Their efforts to influence her choices were futile. Emma mostly ignored them, usually content to simply blow off their comments, but eventually, they pushed too hard.

"That's enough," Emma said. "I'm out. I'm going to get Henry, and I'm doing it my way. Live your own fucking lives and stay out of mine."

She slammed the door to her bedroom and immediately grabbed a bag, packing only the essentials (toothbrush, toothpaste, extra clothing, a sword, her knife, a map of the forest, and a picture of her son). Once everything was in place, she tossed the bag over her shoulder and kicked the door open. Mary Margaret appeared from the kitchen and stepped out in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my son back!"

Before her mother could say another word, she was out the door. Fairy Tale Land was far from what she'd expected, as was her new life. Without Henry, she felt out of place. After they'd all returned to the enchanted forest, Regina had managed to take their son, and he was currently with her in the queen's palace. Though they had plotted a rescue to bring their family back together, they disagreed on how to go about the mission. Charming felt they should take the castle by force, and Mary Margaret felt it was best to use a stealthier attack. Emma, on the other hand, believed in negotiation.

She spent days traveling the forest on her own, eating whatever she could find - mostly berries and nuts - and drinking from streams. The path to the queen's palace was well established and easy to find, since it was well traveled by her army patrol. After days of hiking, she reached the gates of the castle. Feeling a wave of uncertainty, she hesitated at the door in front of two guards.

"I need to see the queen."

"That won't be a problem," they laughed, instantly taking her by the arms and shoving her inside. "The queen has ordered you captured."

"That's great," Emma said. "Perfect. Because she's exactly the woman I need to talk to. I'm taking back my son."

"I'd like to see that," one of the guards joked.

Their armor clanged as they stomped up the stairs, dragging Emma between them. In the main hall, they threw her before the queen.

"Emma Swan has come to speak with you," a guard sneered.

The queen looked the blond over from head to toe. She was dirty and weary from traveling, and it showed in her face.

"Leave us," she ordered, causing the guards to turn on their heels and quickly exit the room to wait outside the heavy doors.

The majority of the noise would be blocked out by the thickness of the wood, so their conversation was a private one.

"I assume you've come for Henry," Regina mused, watching as Emma scrambled to her feet.

"Of course I have. Did you think for a second I wouldn't?"

"Why, yes, actually. I was beginning to think for a moment that you had quite forgotten about him. It has certainly taken you long enough to get here. In fact, Henry thinks you've forgotten about him, too."

"You bitch," Emma spat, charging at the queen with her knife drawn.

Magic flowed from Regina's fingertips and stopped Emma in her tracks, making the blonde's face grow red with fury.

"What took you so long?" Regina asked, sincerely curious.

"My pathetic parents."

"Ah, I see. That makes sense. I'm sure they disagreed on how to approach the situation. After all, they've never really been able to get the best of me, have they? I've always been stronger than the both of them; they simply can't face it. But you... You, Emma... You're something special."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," Regina said. "You left your parents to go after what you love. You abandoned your family."

"I didn't abandon them!"

"You did. You're here. You and I both know they didn't send you here on your own."

Emma went quiet, unable to argue with the truth of her words. There was nothing she could say. Regina was right. But she wouldn't abandon Henry. He was the only real family she had. Snow and Charming were the ones that had abandoned her, and she would never forget that. They could never make up for the 28 years she'd been alone.


	2. The Search

"How does it feel to know you left your family behind, Miss Swan?"

She thought about it, taking in the queen's words. How _did_ she feel?

"I guess I feel fine," Emma admitted. "I just miss my son."

For a moment, Regina felt the pangs of understanding, and maybe even pity. She knew what it was like to love someone just out of reach, someone who'd been taken from her, and she recognized the pain in Emma's eyes as she spoke the words. She thought back to their experience in Neverland and wondered how she could feel so differently. As they'd fought to get their son back, joining forces and sharing magic, Regina had felt a bond of understanding between them. But she wasn't about to give up her son to Emma after fighting so hard to get him back, even if Emma had been the one to help her with the task.

"I know," Regina said. "But I can't let you see him. I can't let you take him from me."

Oddly enough, Emma understood. There would never come a day when they would not fight over their son. Truly, they were both his parents, and they both wanted him in their lives. And it wasn't like they could share, and they certainly weren't about to let Henry choose.

"Regina, please," Emma said.

Emma didn't expect pleading with her to work, but it was certainly worth a try. She was willing to attempt anything to get her son back.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but you are never going to see Henry again."

A smirk tugged at the corners of the queen's lips, a triumphant expression of having conquered her enemy.

"Emma, you have always tried to take my son from me, but you will never succeed."

Turning her back on the blonde, she opened the great doors to the hallway and motioned for her guards to bind Emma's hands.

"Make her comfortable, but see to it that she doesn't leave the room until I give the order."

The guards nodded and said, in unison, "Yes, your majesty."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Regina threw the chamber door open and entered the room to find Emma sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

"I have a proposition for you, Miss Swan."

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?"

"Gold has taken something of mine. Something of a certain level of importance. And I want it back. If you help my guards track him and get it back - they're all incompetent fools-" she shot the guards a disgusted look "-I will let you leave."

Emma threw her head back and laughed.

"You think I'll give up on my son so easily?"

"This is my final offer, Miss Swan."

Emma thought on this, considering her options. On the one hand, she refused to leave without her son. On the other hand, the longer she engaged the queen, the better her opportunity to get the upper hand and turn the tables in her own favor. Any chance to gain an edge over the other woman would be welcomed.

"Alright. How are we going to do this?"

"You'll travel with my guards, who will be watching your every move in every moment, and report to me as your search develops."

Emma shrugged and said, "Alright."

**DAYS LATER**

"And how is the search going?" Regina asked.

Emma looked up at her, taking in the expression on her face. The queen was worried. Obviously, it was an object she was emotionally invested in, which intrigued Emma immensely. What could possibly mean so much to her? Regina hadn't told her what the item actually was, and she hadn't asked. 'Just track him down and we'll find it once the bastard is captive and secure,' she'd said.

"Actually, we're hot on the trail. He's not as hard to track as I thought he'd be. He certainly does leave his mark wherever he goes."

"I think you get your skill for tracking form your father."

Emma said nothing to this, not wanting to think of David. She also didn't like the thought of sharing anything with him, including a particular skill or talent. When Regina saw that Emma wasn't going to respond, she realized the the comment had probably been unwanted and actually regretted saying it.

"It was meant to be a compliment," she said matter-of-factly, trying not to show just how genuinely remorseful she was when she knew how much the thought of Emma's father bothered her.

"It wasn't one," Emma retorted, staring down at the floor.

"So, how long before we reach him?"

"I'd say days. He's close."

Regina nodded and said, "Good."

"What is this item I'm supposed to find?"

Regina hesitated.

"Just tell me. I don't care what it is. Just tell me."

The sincerity in Emma's voice made Regina's heart soften, and with a sigh, she decided to disclose the identity of the object they were searching for.

"It's a locket that my father gave me when I turned thirteen."

Emma's expression changed and grew concerned, her brows furrowing.

"I'm sorry he took that from you," Emma said softly.

The queen's heart hardened, and she lifted her head.

"He'll pay for it, I assure you."

Emma raised her head as well, looking into the queen's eyes, saying, "We'll find it, Regina."

Regina nodded weakly but stayed silent.


	3. The Prize

Emma stormed through the front doors, five guards trailing her.

"We've got it," she announced, holding up the locket for the queen to see.

Regina instantly jumped up from the table, rushed over, and stared at the object, making sure it was the real one. Regina held out her hands. Emma slowly handed the item over, letting her touch linger just a little too long, distracting Regina from her task as she shivered.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," the queen said, sincerity flooding her eyes.

"Is this the prize you were looking for?"

Regina nodded, her eyes watering. Without thinking, she threw her arms around Emma and squeezed, holding her in the embrace. Emma reached up, her hands hovering behind Regina's back, but she didn't touch her. Instead, she waited for the moment to end. When it didn't, when she felt her chest tighten, she finally rested her hands against the woman's back, pressing their bodies just a little closer together.

"You're... You're welcome," Emma stammered.

"How can I repay you?" the queen asked, finally pulling away, her muscles tensing and her back straightening.

Emma marveled at just how regal she looked in the dress she was wearing - an elegant combination of a deep blood red and black. Before she could stop them, her eyes fell on the woman's breasts, the low cut of the fabric showing off her cleavage. Emma felt her mouth water, but shook off the wave of warmth that flooded her body.

"Let me see my son, Regina."

"I can't do that. But I can give you anything else that you want..."

Emma took a step forward, bravely challenging Regina with her body language, but Regina surprised her with a move she never would have expected. As Emma inhaled a breath and prepared to speak, Regina leaned in and just barely touched her lips to Emma's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, moving away slowly. When Emma didn't say anything, she continued with, "This means so much to me."

"Why did you kill him?"

"Because I'm selfish, and love is weakness," Regina admitted, her voice void of feeling and regret.

"If you didn't love him, you wouldn't have had me go search for this."

"I do love him, but that doesn't change that it's a weakness."

"Love is strength."

"Love is weakness," Regina retorted fiercely, but Emma didn't react.

"You're wrong."

Regina raised her hand and slapped the blond across the face. Emma flinched from the sudden pain, not because of fear or surprise. She had always expected Regina to abuse her. It had only been a matter of time.

"You're insolent. Do you know that?"

"Yes," Emma said defiantly.

"Ugh," the queen groaned. "You're pathetic."

Emma thought of the kiss on her cheek. Something so tender, and yet, all at once, the queen's next move was cold and painful. How could Regina change so much in just a few minutes? She was unpredictable, but Emma had never expected such a soft touch from the queen.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's who I am, Miss Swan," she answered coldly. "It's who I am."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Don't make me hurt you," Regina warned.

"I'm not afraid of you," Emma told her. "Deep down, you just want to be loved, like anyone else."

The brunette scoffed and said, "You should be."

She grabbed Emma's arm in an iron grip until she bruised and dragged her towards the door to the hallway, throwing her in front of a few of her guards.

"Take her to the dungeons."

"What about our agreement?"

"I've simply changed my mind, dear."

"You bitch!" Emma screamed as she was dragged away.

The queen said nothing as the blonde was hauled away to the dungeons. She went up to her son's room and knocked on the door.

"Henry?" she called.

"Yeah, you can come in."

When she did, he was sitting on the floor playing with some of his toys.

"Make sure you clean up your mess when you're done, okay, sweetie?"

"Uh-huh."

He didn't look up.

"Henry?"

"Yeah."

"Do you hate me?"

"A little," he told her. "I miss Emma."

"I know," she said, nodding weakly.

She wanted to apologize, to take his anger away, to relieve his pain, but she knew she couldn't - not without giving him what he really wanted, which she refused to do.

"It's not my fault that she doesn't want you."

"That's a lie," he said simply, still refusing to raise his gaze from the toys he continued to half-heartedly play with.

"Come down for supper when you're ready, alright?"

"I don't feel like eating."

"Come downstairs anyway. I'd love your company."

"Do I have to?" he asked sadly.

"Yes."

Regina went downstairs for dinner and ate very little, pushing her plate away after a few short minutes. The turkey tasted bland and flavorless, as did the beans and potatoes. Her conflicted heart was too preoccupied with frustration to think about food. She rose from the table and left the large, elegant dining hall, and entered the candlelit hallway. She descended the dark staircase down to the dungeons, squeezing the locket tightly in her hands as she thought about the way her lips had touched the savior's cheek. When she reached Emma's cell, she found the woman on the floor doing push-ups, covered in dirt and straw.

"What are you doing?" the queen said, laughing.

"Passing the time," Emma replied, kneeling and facing the queen. "What do you care?"

"You can go."

"What are you playing at?"

"You can go," Regina repeated softly, looking down at the blonde.

"I'm not leaving without my son."

"I figured you'd say that. It's never going to happen. You're never going to see him."

"Regina, please," Emma sighed. "Don't you have any mercy? Anything?" She paused and continued after a moment of the queen's silence, "I know you feel something. I know there's room in your heart to feel some sympathy. You showed me gratitude today when you kissed me."

"I didn't kiss you," the queen retorted. "I simply pressed my lips to your cheek in an expression of thanks."

"You felt gratitude."

"Shut up, Swan. Take advantage of my offer. Just leave. I know you want to see your family again."

"I don't, actually. Not now, anyway. I love them, yes, but I can't let them control me anymore."

"Really?"

The queen's tone of surprise caught Emma off guard.

"Yes, really. I've no interest in seeing them."

"Where would you go if you did leave?"

"I'm not leaving without Henry," Emma said defiantly.

"Where would you take him?"

"Anywhere but here."

Pain showed in Regina's face.

"I can't lose him. He's the only one who loves me."

"Have you considered that maybe I care for you? When have I ever rejected you, even since before we left for Neverland?"

The queen paused and thought about this, unable to think of an example of a time Emma had actually turned against her after their initial disagreements over Henry. Since then, Emma had always seemed to be on her side. As she pondered this, she got lost in her thoughts, remembering the times that Emma had stood up for her, and almost forgot Emma was there.

"Regina?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes. Um, no. No, you haven't," she replied. "Wait... What?"

"I care for you, Regina Mills."

"You couldn't possibly," she scoffed. "No one does, and that's a cruel joke."

"Shut up," Emma said. "It's not a joke. Because I do."


	4. Fighting Back

"That's not possible."

"It is," Emma retorted. "Why can't you see it? I thought it was so obvious."

"Well it's not. Not to me."

"It should be."

"But it's not."

"Stop. Regina, think about it. When I pulled you out of that burning building? When I invited you to dinner? When I trusted you to use magic in Neverland? All the times I stood up for you? Does that mean nothing?"

"No. I mean... I suppose..."

"Regina."

Emma's face grew serious as she took a step forward.

"Let me see my son," Emma said.

"I can't do that. I can't let you take him from me."

"What if I didn't take him?"

Regina looked confused, and she noticed the seriousness in Emma's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"What if I stayed here with you? With you and Henry?"

The queen stared. "But, I... I'm..."

"You're what, Regina? Scared? Lonely?"

"Of course not," Regina spat.

"You are. You're afraid, and you're lonely. But you don't have to be. I don't have to take him from you. And I could keep you company here. I know you have no one else, and I know that Henry is probably very angry at you for taking him away from me. But it doesn't have to be that way."

"You won't take him?"

"No," Emma promised. "I won't take him from you, if you let me stay."

"Would you swear to that?"

"I swear."

"I don't believe you," Regina told her. "I can't believe you."

"Trust me," Emma said. "Let me prove it to you."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"I don't."

"Please, Regina!"

The queen hung her head and stared at the floor in the space between them. Emma was watching her every move, watching her reaction, watching the pain in her face. Confronted with the choice to act, Regina could not speak.

"He's upstairs."

Regina turned and walked down the hallway. Emma followed. They ascended the stairs together, Emma close behind. When they reached Henry's door, Emma called out to him, and he threw the door open and wrapped his arms around her.

"Emma!"

They embraced, and both began to cry.

That night, after Henry went to bed, the two women stayed up talking.

"You should have seen him," Regina said, recalling an event from Henry's past. "His face lit up, and the poor boy practically cried when he opened it."

"I didn't know Henry liked trains."

"He used to," the queen said. "He grew out of them, though. But back then, he was very fond of them. He said it was the best Christmas present he'd ever gotten. 'Is this really for me?' he said. It was so sweet to see him that happy."

Emma laughed and shook her head with a smile.

"He's always been a very gracious boy. He said thank you over and over again the entire week."

A smile spread across Emma's lips, and Regina couldn't help but be captivated by it. It seemed to brighten the room. Just as Regina opened her mouth to tell another story about young Henry, they heard a crashing noise outside. Three guards rushed into the hall, struggling for breath.

"Your majesty," they panted. "The castle. It's under attack!"

"Charming," they said in unison. Emma rushed to the queen's throne - her sword was beside it - and grabbed her weapon, looking to Regina.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you," she promised, standing beside the brunette and gripping the sword until her knuckles turned white. "He'll try to take the front gate but send his men to the back to enter from behind. Spread your guards around the castle. Make sure they hold the rear entrance."

Regina looked dumbfounded. Emma was willing to fight her own family to protect her?

"Don't let them get hurt, either, Regina," Emma warned. "Just fight them off."

Reluctantly, Regina nodded. In exchange for Emma's protection, it was the least she could do. Her parents failed to take the front door, but as expected, they focused their efforts at the rear. Because Regina was prepared, they were unable to take that entrance either. Emma waited behind the door, preparing for it to be broken down. She stood in front of Regina, who was too shocked to move or say anything. She simply watched Emma's curls bounce lightly around her shoulders as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Emma waited, but the doors didn't break. Eventually, the Charmings' forces fell back and they retreated as the guards outside fought them off.

"Oh, my God," Regina breathed. "It worked."

"I know," Emma said, smiling. "I told you."

"I didn't believe you," the queen admitted. "I thought they'd break it."

"And did you believe I would protect you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Emma said. "I would have."

"I know that now," Regina told her. "Thank you."

"Thank me again."

"Thank you?" Regina said as a question, feeling puzzled.

"No. Regina... Thank me..."

The queen blushed and nervously took a step forward. After some hesitation, she leaned in and pressed her lips to the woman's cheek. Emma blushed too at the warmth of the brunette's breath.

"I saved your life," Emma said seriously. "Don't I deserve more thanks than that?"

"Yes," Regina breathed, gently touching their lips together, making Emma smile against the kiss.

* * *


End file.
